pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nōmu Nisshoku
}}“..." -Nōmu's introduction Nōmu Nisshoku (日食 濃霧 Nisshoku Noomu) is an 8th Grader at Nutmeg Private Academy. She is a cool-type idol, whose primary brand is Holic Trick Classic. She is roleplayed by CocoAmako, and was planned to debut in Coco’s new series, Pripara: Pocket of Smiles as the "antagonist". She is part of the Idol group SAKURA✽ along with Coco Amako and Maria Umikaze. Appearance Nōmu is a girl with an a slightly shorter than average height and a pale complexion. She has sharp, pink eyes, that at some angles makes her look like the living dead. She has short, bobbed muted purple hair outside of Pripara. In Pripara, she grows a few inches to meet Coco and Maria's height, and her hair is turned into two white messy pigtails. Personality Nōmu is an antisocial, quiet girl. She absolutely despises social contact and the outside world in general: The type of idol who you’d think would never step foot in Pripara in the first place. However, she assumes being an idol is her destiny, and will do anything to become a Kami Idol by herself. When confronted with social interaction, she will do anything to get out of it. This can make her rude and cold, and she appreciates this side of her, as she thinks kindness will make her weak. Post Pocket of Smiles, she seems to have lightened up into more of a tsundere archetype, and retains her blunt, evil nature, since it is her theme. She does have a weakness for "scary cute", and is one a the very few times you will see her not mad at the world. History N/A Coords Heart Eye Devil Coord: Her current casual coord Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord: Her current cyalume coord. Relationships Coco Amako: The two had a very stange start; Coco wanting to get to know her, while the other wanted nothing to do with her. Nomu eventually became curious of her abilitys, and considered her a rival. After the events of Pocket of Smiles, and Nomu lightening up, the two seem to hang out more often. According to witnesses, Nomu is the nicest to her. Maria Umikaze: Nomu knew from her aura alone that they weren't a good match, and thus did not get along very well, and end up bickering every chance they find. After the events of Pocket of Smiles, the two have lightened up, but are still often arguing. Denryuko: Similar to Maria, the two had a very poor start, as her hyperactivity did not mesh well with Nomu's more villainous attitude. After the events of Pocket of Smiles, the Nomu shows less malice to her. She tends to act more tsundere around her than normal, and rarely, sisterly. Mimittsu: Nomu doesn't seem to initially care for Mimittsu. It's not her mascot, why bother with it? Mimittsu becomes attached to her (hair) despite her obviously not caring. Later on, she seems to show care for her, most likely since Mimittsu's cuteness has begun to catch her attention, but also due to the fact that she is now indeed her mascot since forming SAKURA✽. Quotes “...Tch.” “If you have the energy to speak to me, you have the energy to get out of my way." "(Talking about Sky) It's no use. Unless the princess of salt over here bows down to a better attitude, we won't be getting anywhere." "I swear positive people sell their soul for their optimism..." "Wait... that means... no one can stop me from eating all the sweets I want! I can just go here..." "I was going to suggest chloroform to get them to stop, but this works too." "Then don't give up on him. Ever. ...Just don't make him cry that hard. Tears... aren't something I like." Etymology Nōmu (濃霧) means thick fog, especially in the autumn. Nisshoku (日食) means eclipse. If you feel poetic, her name can mean "Thick fog during the eclipse". Trivia * Her casual theme can be listened to here. * In a sense, she is the opposite of Maria. ** Maria represents day, while Nōmu represents the night. ** Maria is happy-go-lucky, while Nōmu is cold and secluded. ** Maria is born of the summer solstice, while Nōmu was born on the winter solstice. * Nōmu is the type of person to buy that weird roadkill cat toy. * Or any creepy product to be exact. * Nomu can create very strange, creepy, and even demonic facial expressions. * She is a sweets-holic ** So much so that she's the only person Coco has banned from getting free creampuffs. * Out of all of my current characters, she changes the most in Pripara. * She currently has the deepest singing voice of the group, being around the levels of Yurika Tōdō. Her natural voice is slightly higher pitched. * She is currently the only character of mine to have the first name in kanji.' Category:CocoAmako Category:Cool Idol Category:Idol